Leia's Execution by Jabba the Hutt
“Thats it!” Jabba bellowed. “I’ve had enough! Enough of your resilience! Enough of your lack of will to please me! You will now entertain me in a new way! You are to be imprisoned here and tortured for my enjoyment since that seems to be all you are worth! Take her away!” Leia was grabbed by several Gamorrean guards, her bra slipped as they grabbed her exposing her bare chest. She struggled to fix it, but the guards had her in binders and she was unable to move her arms. As she was lead out, her lingerie was torn off by a guard, followed by another removing her bra, leaving her completely naked as she was dragged out into the staircase leading away from the throne room. When she struggled to look behind her, she glimpsed several servants picking up the slave outfit, presumably to be worn by yet another one of Jabba's numerous sex slaves. A hand grabbed the back of her head, forcing it down so she could see nothing but her bare legs and the cold, hard, rock floor. They turned down a small, dark hallway until they reached what she presumed was her cell. A hydraulic door slid open and she was forced into a cold, dark, gloomy cell. When the door slid shut behind her, she was trapped in pitch black. Leia was exhausted, so she lied down on the stone floor and tried to go to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning on the cold, hard floor, she finally drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep, dreading the next day and the pain it would surely bring. Leia awoke with a jolt as a guard toyed with her exposed breast using an electrical stick that reminded her of something she had seen farmers use to herd livestock back home. She was pulled off the floor and dragged out of her cell by her ankles. Her body scraped across the stone floor as the guard hauled her along. She screamed for him to let her go and to let her stand, but the guard kept going. They stopped at the top of the stairs leading to Jabbas throne room. Another guard grabbed her, this time bringing her to her feet and attached shock cuffs to her wrist. He then led her down a hall to a room with lots of dangerous looking equipment that looked like devices intended to cause severe pain. Leia screamed. "Please! No! I'll do anything! Don't attach me to one of those!" The lead guard, a human, replied "Oh no, these aren't for you. Jabba had a special one custom built for you. It's in the back room." Leia tripped over a stray piece of metal, knocking her to the ground. The guards then grabbed her by her shock cuffs and dragged her across the floor into the room in the back where the guard had said. "This is it." Said the guard with a blank expression. "Hook her up. Jabba is expecting to see her suffer in fifteen minutes." Her cuffs were removed and she was forced to stand. Her hands were latched into individual bindings above her and her feet in bindings below, so her body was in the shape of an x. A strap was placed around her head with a orange rubber sphere attached, which the guard placed in her mouth. "That'll get her to shut up" he said with a chuckle. A metal pear shaped object was forced into her vagina and another in her butt. Wires were then attached to them. Leia could only imagine what they were meant to do. Leia was terrified of what was to come when her torture rack was attached to the lift that was to lower her into Jabbas throne room. The guard said "Send her down!" and an opening appeared below her. Suddenly, the device she was attached to began to descend into the room below. As she entered, people shouted and jeered at her over the band. "SILENCE!" yelled Jabba. "Today we will all be entertained and amused by the severe pain that is about to be brought upon this woman. Let her serve as an example for all of those whom should not show their utmost respect and submission to me!" Everyone was silent. "Let it begin!" commanded Jabba as Leia began thrashing in place. The wires in her butt began to send electricity coursing through her nude body, causing excruciating pain. Her screams were muffled by the rubber ball in her mouth, all that was produced was the muffled sound of her cries. The devices in her butt and vagina began to expand and she suddenly realized their purpose, to stretch out as far as they possibly could. Then the shocking stopped. Only the devices continued to expand until they could each fit a baseball inside. Leia thought "Thats it. It's over." She panted and tried to calm down. The rack came back to life, sending even more electricity through her. Her breast stood straight out from her chest and her eyes were wide. Suddenly, Jabba shouted "Stop!" The electricity stopped. "That will be all for now. Take her away!" The torture rack began to rise again as she was raised back into the room where she had been prepared. She was released from the rack and fell to the floor. Two guards picked her up and shoved a golf ball sized metal device into her butt and vagina. They then removed the devices stretching them. "Ahhhhh!" She cried out from the sudden pain. The metal probes were still inside her, but she didn't care. They weren't nearly as painful as their predecessor. Shock cuffs were placed back on her as she was led back to her cell. The next day Leia awoke to a horrible pain coming from the metal probes in her vagina and butt. They shocked her violently and became extremely hot. She thrashed around on the floor of her cell, screaming, until a guard came and opened her cell door. She was again led down the hall by a guard, but this time, instead of being taken to the room where she had been prepared the previous day, she was taken down the stairs to Jabba’s throne room. Jabba was pleased to see her in pain and anguish, her bare naked body being forced along by two hefty guards. “Now you regret your resilience to submit to me.” “Jabba, please…” began Leia. “No. You no longer are and never will be again my slave. Only my prisoner. Today you will again be tortured for my entertainment.” Two guards went and retrieved large chains from walls on either side of the room. They walked the ends, with a large binding for one of her hands on each, and forced Leia to her knees in front of Jabba. Smaller bindings protruded from the floor, wrapping around her ankles and locking them in place. Leia began to sob, completely humiliated and her honor stripped from her as she kneeled there naked in front of Jabba’s audience. The same orange rubber ball was thrust into her mouth, causing her to gag. She hung her head, waiting for the pain to begin. Just as she started to think it wouldn’t come and that Jabba had reconsidered. But just as that thought began to set in, pain shot up her arms, through her naked and down through her body to her legs. She tried screamed and screeched, throwing her head back as a look of severe agitation crossed her face. The electricity stopped for a moment and Leias head fell forwards, panting and moaning. Then the pain started again, more violently than ever, and she tried as hard as she could to let out a scream, but all that came was a low pitched moan. After several more hours of this torture, Leia was brought back to her cell where she was thrown onto the floor and fell unconscious. Leia awoke to unbearable pain in her vagina. The metal probe in her vagina had begun to electrocute her. Then the one in her butt started and she cried out in agony. The guards came to her room and dragged her out once again, following the same routine as the previous day. But this time, they went straight to the throne room. She was thrown onto the floor above the Rancor pit in front of Jabba. He spoke. "Ho ho ho" he chuckled. "Look at you now. If you had only submitted to me, you wouldn't have to die the most painful death imaginable today." The room let out a cheer. "Today, you will be hung from your neck over the rancor pit and electrocuted until you are dead" Dead. The idea hit Leia like a bomb. Dead. It sunk in. "Jabba, please..." Leia began. "You had your chance. Now you will entertain me for the last time! Put her up!" "I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do." Thought Leia. She was yanked to her feet and a metal ring was placed around her neck. The ring was then attached to two metal cables attached to the ceiling. A pale alien, by the name of Bib Fortuna, stepped down and approached her. "Leia Organa. You are to be executed by his excellency here today in a few seconds. Do you have anything of which you would like to say to his excellency before your death?" "Jabba please, I'll do anything! Please Jabba, don't do this! Please!" Jabba chuckled and hit the button opening the trap door. Leia swung, suspended by the metal cables. She shook violently from the electrical shock. Her screams, this time not muffled by the rubber ball, pierced the air, echoing throughout the entire palace. Her legs kicked and thrashed, she struggled to move her hands, still restrained by the shock cuffs. Then they stopped. Her hands fell limp against her naked body and her head tilted forwards. She swung gracefully, still carrying the energy of her violent thrashing moments before. After a few seconds, the room broke out in cheering and applause. To them this was just another one of Jabba's slaves being put to death. Category:StarWars Category:Leia Category:Hanging Category:Electrocution